


Our Gloomy Day

by TonnyChaos



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonnyChaos/pseuds/TonnyChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much to do on cloudy days and MiA and Tsuzuku leave themselves to the chilly weather and their company and a rather loud clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Gloomy Day

Tick. 

A sound went by.

Tock. 

Another sound went by and then another,and another. A distant, soft sound from somewhere that wasn't here. But it was that softness of the sound that added so much to the scene. He listened to it for a bit more. It was plesant. It was a clock. 

He blinked and then opened his eyes. He looked around to see that dull rays of what was presumably sunlight has invaded their room. He blinked again. This is pleasnt ,too, he thought. He looked at the big window, looking at the sky. Gray clouds chased eachother and didn't let even a spot of the vast blue sky to be seen. Were they jelous of its beauty? He smiled at the thought. It seemed like something you would hear a child say. So innocent and foolish.

An almost unaudible sound pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see the other's sleeping form. He smiled again. The other had been hugging his arm the entire time, a soft gentle grasp. He didn't dare move from his spot, so he just obsereved. Grayish locks of hair had fallen over his porcelain face, perventing him from seeing his eyes. His soft lips pressed gently to his arm. He took in as much as he could from this moment. He wanted to rob time of it, so that it could only be his. Nobody was to know that such a perfect moment could excist in such an imperfect world. 

After another few silent ticks and tocks he brought his hand to the perfect face and moved the beautiful locks which guarded the even more beautiful face from the rest of the world. He hoped he wouldn't wake him, but his hopes died quickly as the grip on his arm thighened a bit and the others doll-like eyes fluttered open and met his eyes in an instant. For the briefest of moments he thought he had seen sadness in the others eyes and for another moment he thought that maybe he did. 

He leaned down and brushed the other's cheek with his nose.

"It's okay, I'm here." He wisphered only for him to hear and placed his hand on the back of his head. MiA closed his eyes and brushed his head into Tsuzuku's hand again. Tsuzuku pulled him closer, but he didn't know if it was because he feared the other might be cold or because his selfish slef thought someone or something might snatch him if he wasn't holding him close enough.

Tick. Tock.

"Don't go..." MiA lisped quietly, a part of him already regretting he opened his mouth.

Tsuzuku smiled a familiar sad smile. "I'm here," MiA's eyes flashed opened as if to make sure the other was not lying.Would he lie to him? Was he capable of that? ...Did he really want do know the answeres to those questions? Just how much would it hurt if he could? 

"I won't leave, I promise." He came down to kiss the other's dolly lips. Startled, MiA opened his eyes to see the vocalist's face and feel their lips brush together. His face was so calm. He didn't believe his face could take on such an innocent form. MiA didn't close his eyes, for he was afraid. So afraid. Afraid of this being a dream? Afraid that this moment wasnt real and that any second now this moment would dissipate? What was really so frightening in this? Nothing? Or everything? But, no, he wanted to remember this moment, so he didnt close his eyes. Even if it was a dream, he wanted to keep this moment with him until he died. This moment was his and no one elses. No one would rob him of whatever emotions hid in this fragile moment. Yet he still believed this wasn't a dream. He knew that many bad things happened on this earth, but he had also heard there was good in this world aswell. Could this be the "good" this world posses? Could another world posses it, too? He didn't know, but he hoped it was. Because to others it might seem so insignificant, but to him, right now, in this time, this moment that they shared, it was everything. His everything and he wanted nothing more. But perfect moments didn't last long and just as he thought it the others lips were no longer on his. He closed his eyes and felt the other's weight move from the bed. He didn't open his eyes. 

Tsuzuku got up from the bed, having assured his precious guitarist that he wouldn't leave. He wasn't lying. At times he thought if he could ever lie to MiA and he found himself capable of that, but he didn't want to think about that now. Ill thoughts were not to ruin this day.

MiA didn't know how many tick and tocks he heard before Tsuzuku returned, for he didn't count them. Instead. he had came under their soft veil of quietness and pleasnt loneliness. The other soon came back with a glass of water in his left hand. He always held his glass in his left hand and MiA never asked why, but he didn't want to know. It would be left behind in time as just another secret he didn't unravel about him. He wanted it to be a mistery, he wouldn't ruin the misteries because of which he fell inlove with him. That just wouldn't do.

Tsuzuku left the glass on the desk in MiA's bedroom and proceded to open the window. The window made a soft noise as its original position was being altered. It opened only from the top and the window let in small gusts of air enter the room. The air would soon become cold, but that wouldn't be unpleasnt. It would feel nice. It would feel as if the last winter day was kissing your skin in a way to say goodbye, but, with that, remind you that it would soon be back again to raise small goosebumps on your perfect skin. The black-haired boy stood there for minute or so to feel those soft but cold kisses, to feel his warm body reacting to the outside world's air. And this moment didn't last aswell. It could, but that would spoil it. 

He made his way back to MiA, who had covered himself to protect himself from the cold kisses of winter, like a child hiding from the monster under his bed. Tsuzuku smiled at this. What a shame it was that the monster wasn't under but in his bed. Did MiA know? Definitely. Was he scared? Probably. But maybe there was an emotion that made him overcome his fear. It would make no sense if he carelessly let a monster waltz into his bed, into his embrace. However, Tsuzuku wouldn't be surprised if MiA really was that careless. Perhaps he still hadn't learned how much pain he could cause? Or had he? 

He lay on the bed next to MiA, who was quick to pull him under the covers and try to warm up his cold body. Tsuzuku soon found himself wrapped in the others arms and, even though it wasn't as comfortable as one would imagine, pressed his body even closer to the other. He, too, put his arms around the other. He would protect him. He, as an atrocious monstr, could be very brutal, but he wanted to believe that that power could be used for good as well. MiA nestled his head in Tsuzuku's neck and with his left arm traced the inked heart on the skin of his neck. Tsuzuku kissed MiA's forhead as if to make him feel even more protected. Both of them fell asleep not soon after. 

Tick. Tock.

Without them time continued on its own. Clouds continued to chase eachother restlessly in the neverending sky, cold air from the window continued to slowly seep in their room and the clock's hands continued to tick by slowy and carelessly. And this was pleasnt, too. A day away from the busy world, bustling crowds, and raiging fans.  
It was unreal.

MiA woke later to an empty bed and when he shot up from the bed the cold air felt like needles to his skin. He immediately wrapped himself in a blanket and rushed to close the damn window and when he did he took a moment to catch his breath. With every little "tick" he would breath in and with every little "tock" he would breathe out. And then he looked back at the window, smiling as he did. The window would have never been open if it was just him here. He would have never let the room become so uninvitingly cold.

'It wasn’t a dream,' a soft voice in his head cooed. MiA sighed in relief as he came to realise that he would get to keep that moment in his memory rather than in his imagination.  
He would wait for him to return. He'll always find himself able to even if he was no longer a being of this world. MiA would wait patiently and cautiously like a good little doll. He would wait for more days like this. Days that fit both of them. Days where light and darkness found eachother in a perfect gray that would paint the sky just for them, an euphoric gray.


End file.
